Shinji And The Girls of DxD
by gunman
Summary: A series of one-shots with possible continuations about Shinji being paired up with various women in the Highschool DxD universe. There may be lemons later on. And yes, this is another story I have been working on, because I liked these series and characters. Chapter 4 and 5 now posted.
1. Murayama

**_SHINJI AND MURAYAMA_  
** by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD, or their characters.

Summary: How I think Shinji and Murayama could have gotten together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stats: 

Murayama Ishihara - amber eyes, brown hair, tall and athletic

Shinji Ikari - blue eyes, short brown hair, lean and athletic

Note: Murayama's last name was taken from the actress who voiced her in the series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari had reached his locker and was putting away his shoes and other school supplies, though with a dejected look on his face. He had asked out Murayama Ishihara once again, only to be rejected once again. And again for the same reason: she wanted to be asked out by Yuuto Kiba, the school prince.

"You know, I don't get you, Shinji." the voice of Toji Suzuhara said as he approached his best friend.

"What do you mean, Toji?" Shinji replied, his thoughts brought out be being rejected once more.

"You know what I mean. Murayama! I mean... why her?" Toji asked.

"Why not her?" Shinji replied.

"Dude! She's not exactly the top of the babe list here. What about Rias Gremory? Or Akeno-sempai? Or what about that cute girl on the Student Council?"

"Which cute girl on the Student Council?" Shinji asked.

"The one with the white hair." Toji described, trying to remember her name.

"Momo Hanakai." Shinji answered.

"Right. Her. Or what about the Vice-President of the Student Council? She's got a body." Toji grinned.

"Tsubaki Shinra. You know it's not all about looks, Toji, okay? And besides, I think Murayama's cute."

"You may be the only one. You know some people think she's a lesbian." he stated.

"I heard she likes Kiba-san." Shinji replied.

"I heard he might actually be gay." Toji countered.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because he doesn't date anyone. All those girls that flock around him every day, I've never seen him give them more than a smile and a nod. Nothing else." Toji stated. "So why Murayama, of all people?"

"Because she has all the qualities I'm looking for in a wife." Shinji answered.

"Wife? Wife?! Jumping the gun a little, aren't you, Shinji?" Toji said, half-laughing, half-gasping in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"You're 17 years old, and you want a _wife_? You don't want a girlfriend first?" the jock asked.

"I want a girlfriend, but I'm thinking long-term, Toji." Shinji stated.

"And just what is it about Miss Ishihara that you find so appealing? She's not exactly one of the Great Ladies of this school. And she's rejected you, what? 12 times already?" Toji asked.

"11 times." Shinji corrected. "But I still think she's the right choice."

"Okay. Why exactly?"

"She's head of the Kendo Team, which means she's strong and can handle herself. She gets good grades, because I've seen her name in the top 10% when they post our test scores. I've seen her bring her own bento's to school, so I know she's a good cook. She's been the first to beat up on Issei Hyodo and his two perverted friends, so I know she doesn't like perverts, which I'm not." he said as he looked at Toji.

"Hey! I've never peeked into the girls locker room like those three have." Toji defended. "I like girls, but I'm not that desperate to see one naked."

"Especially if they can beat the crap out of you." Shinji said off-handedly.

"Exactly. Hey! I'm not that bad!" Toji snapped.

"Good to know." Shinji smiled.

"Go on." Toji said.

"Murayama is smart, strong, compassionate, talented and cute. She would make a great mother and a wife." Shinji explained.

"Only because no one here thinks about her like she's an idol or a model. Heck, I'm pretty sure no guy here, except you, has even thought about having her as a girlfriend or a lover. I mean, most guys our age would settle for a girl with a pretty face, a hot body, one or two common interests, and an IQ just a couple points lower than our own."

Shinji stared at Toji incredulously.

"What?" Toji asked, seeing his friends shocked expression.

"Toji, every girl here is more than just eye candy. What about having musical talent? Or interest in the historical arts? Or being a good cook or..."

"Are you for real?" Toji interrupted as he stared at Shinji, deadpan in his eyes. "What, you want that whole 'Yamato Nadeshiko' thing? I mean, that's great and all, but Murayama's far from that."

"Toji!"

"I know you think she's something special, but she's far from being perfect. In a lot of guys opinions. And not just mine."

"No one is ever truly perfect, and that's in the eye of the beholder."

"Stop waxing poetically, Shinji. I'll say it again: you are 17 years old! And you want a wife of all things? I mean I'm glad you aren't some raging pervert who just wants to get into a girls panties, but you sound like you wanna get married, settle down, raise some kids, like now. Just skip the fun-lover part of the relationship and go right for the whole married-with-kids responsibility part. I mean... why?"

"Honestly? Because I'm pretty sure no girl would want to have that kind of fun with me." Shinji said, slightly dejected.

"Oh, come on..."

"I'm serious, Toji. How many girls in this school have smiled at me in a flirting manner? How many have left me little notes saying they think that I'm cute? How many girls have confessed to me? None! And don't think I'm ignorant or oblivious about it, either. I know I'm not the star athlete, I'll never be at the top of the class grade-wise, I'm not rich, and I'll never be the charming and handsome school prince that Kiba is, but..."

"Dude, you are really selling yourself short." Toji said. "And it's not like you've confessed to anyone."

Shinji stared at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"Except for Murayama." the jock countered. "And besides, being able to cook, liking art and classical music isn't a bad thing."

"You said it was." Shinji stated.

"I was teasing you! That's what friends do to each other!" Toji shot back as he punched Shinji in the arm. "Besides, there are plenty of girls in this school to choose from. And who says it has to be now? You could meet someone when you apply to a university. Or later when you get a regular job. And besides, why pick Murayama? The one girl who's rejected you more times than any other girl at this school, and only because you've only asked HER! You've never asked anyone else. And everyone knows she's in love with Kiba! Like every other girl in this place! If I were you, bud, I'd look for someone who'd at least say 'yes' to going out with you."

Shinji bowed his head and seemed to mull that over.

"Well... maybe." he said with a sigh. "Tell you what... if she rejects me a 12th time... then I'll move on. And you stop badgering me about her, alright?"

"Alright, fair enough." Toji agreed.

As the two boys left to meet up with their third friend, Kensuke Aida, they failed to notice that the subject of their conversation, one Murayama Ishihara, was on the other side of the shoe lockers, leaning against the lockers, her hand over her heart and a stunned look in her eyes.

She had heard everything.

Shinji's confession, how he defended his choice by listing off her good qualities, and even the number of times he had been rejected by her.

Honestly, she thought it was only 10. But still...

 _I never thought I'd say this, but Suzuhara is right._ Murayama thought. _I pine away for Kiba, like every girl here does, and he's never been out on a date with anyone. Does he even like girls? So many have confessed to him. I have confessed to him, but he kindly rejects all of us. I do want a boyfriend, but... have I pushed away the only boy in this school that has ever spoke so kindly of me? He asks me out, I reject him. Again and again and again. He defends me when other people have such a low opinion of me. He actually thinks I'm cute, that I'd make a better wife than a lover. Unless, that is... he doesn't think I'm interested in sex. I... I..._

Her mind was a torrent of emotions trying to understand more about why Shinji liked her, and why she hadn't considered it in the first place.

Of course, she wanted Kiba, while Shinji wanted her. A weird triangle, really. But Kiba didn't seem interested in her, and Shinji did. She had rejected Shinji, and where was she now? Alone, that's where.

And it was not a feeling she wanted.

While she was glad that Shinji wasn't a raging pervert like Issei Hyodo and his two friends, she was a little upset that he didn't think of her like that. Granted that she wasn't one of the Three Great Ladies of the school, who just radiated sexiness, but she didn't think she was so unattractive that no boy would look at her like they wanted to screw her.

Then again, it wasn't like boys were lining up to ask her out. Come to think of it, she had never been on a date, period.

It did hurt a little that many boys didn't think of her like that.

She wasn't ignorant of the fact that love and sex went hand-in-hand with each other, but most boys seemed to overlook the romantic aspects in favor of the physical pleasures of a relationship.

Shinji, it seemed, was not solely interested in the sex part, since he didn't think any girl would like him like that.

For some reason, it made Murayama a little sad to think that Shinji wasn't really a happy person.

He seemed like one of the few decent persons in this school, and as much as he wanted to be happy, he didn't think he ever would be.

But maybe she was reading too much into that.

Getting her stuff together, Murayama quickly raced out to find Shinji. She needed to talk to him.

Just from listening to his conversation with Suzuhara, Murayama had found out all sorts of things about the only boy whom she had constantly turned down. She knew how he felt, what his real objectives were, and most importantly, that he actually knew more about her than she knew about him. While she knew what about him? Next to nothing.

 _I have to find Shinji-kun. I need to talk to him_. she thought as she raced out to find him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is just something I've been working on for a while. I didn't want to turn this into a huge epic-adventure/romance story like my other works of fiction. This was just something I was wondering could have happened. The pairing being Shinji and Murayama.

There will be a follow up to this one. But I'm just leaving this to be read for now.

Please read and review.

Next chapter: Momo Hanakai.


	2. Momo

**_SHINJI AND MOMO  
_** by Gunman

Authors Notes: In this story, the characters of Bennia and Loup Garou do not exist since I don't know too much about them. They will be replaced by Murayama and Katase on Sona Sitri's peerage.

Bennia - Knight, half-Grim Reaper  
Loup Garou - Rook

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Murayama Ishihara - amber eyes, brown hair, tall and athletic

Katase Ogura - pink hair, reddish-pink eyes, short and athletic

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Murayama and Katase were heading back to their apartment complex where their families were waiting for them. Their minds filled with the events of the last 24-hours.

They had just become the newest servants for Sona Sitri following an attack by a stray devil, only to be saved by Sona and her peerage, who drove off the stray. The pair had been dying and Sona made them an offer, to either die or be saved and join her peerage.

The pair had accepted and were transformed into devils. Murayama became Sona's new Rook, gaining super strength and durability. Katase became Sona's new Knight, gaining incredible speed and agility.

Their powers were like something out of an anime or comic book. Murayama could now lift a garbage truck over her head, and Katase was fast enough to slip between the bullets of a firing machine gun.

This was mostly because they had seen what the other Rook and Knight on Sona's peerage were capable of.

They are about to leave the school grounds when a strange portal opened up and literally dropped a human figure onto the ground in front of them.

Hard.

"What the heck..." Katase gasped.

"What happened? Who is that?" Murayama asked.

"I don't know, but... it's a boy!" Katase gasped, seeing a brown-haired teenage boy dressed in a white and blue skin-tight body suit, a pair of blue hair clips on his head.

"I think he's injured."

Suddenly, a blue and black portal opened up, and three members of the Student Council arrived.

Momo Hanakai, Tsubasa Yura and Tomoe Meguri appeared out of the portal and stopped right in front of them.

Tomoe was a cute girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She has swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. She was known as a hyperactive and cheerful girl. She was Sona's first knight.

Yura was the tallest of the three, with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She had a general tomboy appearance with a bishounen face, and athletic figure. She was Sona's first rook.

Momo was a young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes, and elegant figure. She was known to be very caring towards her teammates. She was Sona's first bishop.

"Murayama! Katase!" Yura snapped at the pair.

"Meguri-san! Yura-san! Hanakai-san!" Katase shouted.

"You don't have to be so formal with us, you know." Tomoe said to them.

"Right. Sorry. We're... kinda new to this." Murayama said.

"What happened?" Momo asked.

"We don't know. We were walking home when this... boy... literally dropped out of the sky." Katase explained.

"So that's what it was. Kaichou sensed something had infiltrated her territory and sent us to find out what it was." Tomoe said.

"And you found this boy?" Yura asked.

"Yes. He just... dropped right in front of us." Katase said.

"Crashed, is more like it." Murayama stated.

"From some kind of weird portal." Katase added.

"Portal?" Momo asked.

"Yes. And not like the ones you use. Like from those science fiction shows they make in America. You know those kind?" Murayama said.

Seeing that the boy was still alive, but injured, Momo quickly used her powers to try to heal and stabilize the boy. But as she did, her eyes seemed to flash and her head pounded slightly, like she had a headache.

"Momo?" Yura asked, seeing her head and body shake.

"I'm fine." Momo said as she held her head with her hands.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't think so. He's dying. My healing spells are not enough." Momo said to her friend.

"Let's take him to Kaichou." Yura said.

"Right." Tomoe said as the blue-haired girl carefully lifted the boy up into her arms as Momo created a portal back to the Student Council room.

Curious, Murayama and Katase looked at each other, before quickly rushing after their new peerage mates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group arrived in the Student Council Room, where the rest of the Sitri peerage were waiting.

Sona Shitori (last name really Sitri), was the King of this group. She was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was known to be serious, but fair, and also even tempered as well as brilliant.

Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen, was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair and extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She wore blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She also had a more voluptuous figure than her king.

Reya Kusaka, was Sona's second Bishop. She was a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids and matching eyes. She had a blue headband across her head to keep her hair back. She also wore glasses for reading. She was known to be soft-spoken and polite.

Ruruko Nimura, Sona's second Pawn, was a short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wore a pair of green clips in her hair, and striped green stockings. She was also known to have a crush on her fellow peerage mate, Saji.

The last was Genshirou Saji, Sona's Pawnx4. He was a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wore the typical Kuoh Academy boys school uniform, without blazer and sleeves rolled up. And unfortunately, didn't know about Ruruko's crush on him.

"What is this? Who is this boy?" Sona asked the group as they arrived, an unconscious boy in Yura's arms.

"He's the one who infiltrated the school grounds." Tomoe said.

"Murayama and Katase said he appeared out of a portal and crashed into the ground right in front of them." Yura said.

"Hard, they said." Momo said.

Using her powers, Sona is able examine the boy. And confirms that he is in fact dying. She also sees other aspects of his life as well. She also saw his name. She waved her hand over his head, causing him to open his eyes.

"Greetings, Shinji Ikari. My name is Sona Sitri. Listen quickly, for you are injured and will die soon. I can help you, but only if you agree to it. Will you accept?"

Shinji looked at the woman, his eyes darting back and forth between the other people in the room, until they paused on a cute girl with long white hair. There was something in her eyes that seemed to speak to Shinji. As if encouraging him to say 'yes'.

Shinji nodded his head to the Sitri heiress.

However, when Sona scans his body with her powers, it is revealed that he is worth too much for any of her other pieces.

"Far more powerful than expected. He will be a valuable ally to all of us." Sona said as she retrieved her Mutation Piece. She would have to thank her older sister for this.

She pressed the piece to Shinji's chest, as a bright light washed over him, rendering him unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke in a strange place, staring at yet another...

"Unfamiliar ceiling." he whispered aloud.

He wondered where he was, his memories rather vague.

He remembered getting swallowed by the 12th Angel, he remembered spending hours trapped inside the entry plug of the Eva itself, then a series of explosions and then pain.

He did remember seeing the faces of several beautiful girls, and one girl in particular who seemed to be offering him something. To save his life, in order that he serve her.

He remembered... he had agreed.

"I'm... different now." Shinji said to himself.

He looked around and tried to get up, only to find something was holding him down.

Looking down he gasped when he noticed a silken mop of white hair resting against his chest. It was a girl, he realized. Her arms were wrapped around his chest, like she was hugging him tightly.

 _Who is this girl?_ Shinji wondered, then remembered that she was one of the girls from his dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

His movements caused the girl to stir. She raised her head up and Shinji found himself looking into a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes.

"You are awake." the girl said.

"Uh... yes. Hello, I'm..."

"Shinji Ikari. I am Momo Hanakai. Welcome to the Sitri Peerage." she said as she sat up to get a better look at him.

"The Sitri Peerage?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. You are a devil now, in the service of Sona Sitri, just as I am." she said to him.

"You're... a devil too?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked simply.

"It's just... you look like an angel." he said.

Momo blushed as he said that.

Shinji immediately regretted it.

"Sorry! I... that must have sounded so corny."

"Yes, but it was honest of you to say that." she said.

"So... I'm a devil." he said.

"Yes." she replied.

"As in... biblical devils?" he asked.

"Yes. And we are not what you might think, or have heard of."

"Really? What haven't I heard of?" Shinji asked.

Just then Sona and Tsubaki walked into the room.

"Oh, good. You are awake." Sona said.

Shinji and Momo turned to look at the pair, both blushing as they realized they were naked, though still covered by the blanket of the bed.

"I have to admit, that this is the liveliest I've ever seen Momo." Tsubaki said with a smirk. Part of her, though, actually wished it was her and Kiba in this position.

"You seem upset." Sona said to Shinji.

"Why shouldn't I be upset? A beautiful girl I've never met is lying naked against me." Shinji said.

Momo blushed at him calling her beautiful.

"Well, you were out for three days." Tsubaki said.

"THREE DAYS?!" Shinji gasped.

"Yes. There is a lot to go over." Sona stated.

"You had lost a lot of blood and were heavily injured. Plus, there was something else that was keeping your body from readily accepting your new devil status." Tsubaki said.

"Something else? What else?" Shinji asked.

"It seems that your body possessed some form of Angelic DNA that we've never seen before. It was actually fighting against your Devil transformation. But given your weakened state, the Devil side won out. But not without some... modifications." Sona said.

Shinji wasn't really good at subtly. So he had to ask.

"What has happened to me?" he asked.

"Allow me to show you." Sona said.

Sona snapped her fingers, causing something to happen to Shinji's pain. A slight pain caused him to sit upright on the bed, with Momo still clinging to him as he did, as a pair of bat-like wings shot out from his back. However, these wings were not usual.

His left wing was black as night, but his right wing was white as freshly fallen snow.

Tsubaki actually smiled at that, since Shinji had something in common with her.

Sona's bishop, Momo, just gasped when she saw this.

"Well this is new." Tsubaki said.

"What does this mean, Kaichou?" Momo asked.

"It means that Shinji-san is more than a normal Devil." Sona said.

"Well, he did consume the full power of the Mutation piece, as well as the three other pawns you had." Tsubaki said.

 _The other pawn pieces?_ Momo thought, remembering something about her king needing to add additional pieces to Shinji because something was wrong.

"So, that makes him almost Queen-level in power?" Tsubaki asked.

"He is Queen-level." Sona stated.

"What's wrong with me?" Shinji asked.

"You mean physically, or psychology?" Sona asked.

"Uh..."

"We know about your life, Shinji-san." Sona stated.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. We've seen the memories of your life. What you have gone through, your battles against the Angels, the abuse and neglect you have suffered at the hands of those closest to you. Including your own family. But you are not in that world anymore. You are in our world, and you are now my servant."

"A devil..."

"Yes, as in... biblical devils."

"There are many things to go over. Your orientation will be tomorrow. After which you will be enrolled into Kuoh Academy, where you will join the Student Council, as Momo's assistant." Sona said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Momo has also volunteered to take care of you." Sona said.

"She has?" he asked, looking at the lovely young woman who was still clinging to him.

"Yes. There are many things we will need to go over, to get you acclimated to Devil culture, as well as that of the supernatural aspects of this world, and Momo has volunteered to answer any questions you may have right now. As well as take care of your rehabilitation. Yura, my Rook, will be in charge of your physical training, and Tomoe, my Knight, will get you situated to your new life at Kuoh Academy. Such as getting you your new uniform, class supplies and schedule."

"Okay. Thank you." Shinji said.

Sona was quick to explain what Shinji had gotten himself in to. She explained who his peerage mates are now, and what they can do. Who the other devils at Kuoh are. What rules he has to follow. What Devil society is like, and not what humans think they are. Then there were the boundaries he was expected to know. How he is expected to behave. Not to mention the history of this world and of Devil Society in general.

Sona also explained that she knew about Shinji and his life as an Eva pilot, so he didn't need to explain all of that. Momo, however, wanted to know more about Shinji, and since he was going to be her assistant, she would have ample opportunity to do so.

Shinji was also interested to know that Momo's full name meant "Peach Ring of Flowers".

"Now, as to our roles at Kuoh Academy." Sona explained to Shinji. "I am the president of the Student Council, so you will refer to me as Kaichou when in public. Tsubaki is the vice-president and my second in command. Any order she gives you is to be taken as if they came from me. Tomoe is the external affairs secretary, and Katase is her new assistant. Saji is the internal affairs secretary, and Ruruko is his assistant. Yura is the athletic club secretary, and Murayama is her new assistant. Reya is the theatrical club secretary, no assistant as yet. Momo is the treasurer for the Student Council, and you will be her new assistant. Understand?"

"Hai." Shinji said to his new master.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week since Shinji had literally landed in this alternate universe, been transformed into a Devil, and was made Momo's assistant in the Student Council. A job he seemed to take well to, especially with Momo as his superior. In many ways, she reminded him of Rei Ayanami, though Momo seemed much more interested in him than Rei did.

It got to the point that one day Shinji and Momo were alone in the Student Council room, that Shinji decided to ask Momo about that.

"Momo-san... why are you being so... affectionate towards me?" Shinji asked her.

"I know you." she said simply.

"Wha... what?" he asked.

"When I was first trying to heal your body, my hands touched your head and somehow... I was given a brief, but complete, glimpse at your memories. All of them. Even the most painful ones. I was able to keep the others from realizing this, but the impact for me was..." she said, but paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"You saw my memories. All of them." he realized.

"Yes. From your childhood all the way through your life and up to your being trapped inside the 12th Angel. I saw all of your interactions with the people from your life. Your mothers death, your fathers apathy, Misato Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami, Toji and Kensuke, Asuka Langley Sohryu, and even Pen-Pen. Your battles against the Angels. All the pain and suffering you endured, and yet you fought on. It took me a little while to fully understand what I was seeing."

"And... what did you see?" he asked.

She looked him straight in the eye before answering.

"I saw a boy who just wanted to be loved. Despite the pain and abuse you suffered, you remained the same kind and honest person I became attracted too." she said.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. You are not like most boys in this world, who only think about sex and 'acting' like a man. You actually desire a relationship. To make love to someone who would truly care for you." she said.

Shinji blushed at how she worded that statement. She was right, that he did desire someone to love and care for him. Whether it be a mother or sister or even a girlfriend. A family would have been a precious commodity to him, especially now.

"Kaichou knows about your life, in detail, but I know it as well. It was on the third day of your recovery that I slipped into your room and proceeded to cuddle with you. I wanted to be the first one you saw when you awoke." she said, explaining how she had ended up in bed with him.

"But how did you know that that's when I would wake up?" Shinji asked.

"I used my magics to accelerate your healing as much as possible. In order to accomplish this, I had to be naked, so that I could release my full energies into your body. It... taxed me considerably." she explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said.

Momo smiled.

"Your consideration is endearing, Shinji-kun." she said.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked, sensing something else.

Momo seemed to pick up on that, and answered.

"Yes. You and I share a history in common." Momo said.

"We do?"

"I was the daughter of a Magician. When I was a child I was sold to a devil, in exchange for power." she said.

"That's... horrible." Shinji gasped as he heard that.

"The Sitri family bought me and I was given to their youngest daughter, who made me her Bishop when she was old enough." Momo said. "My life has been a far better one than when I was four years old."

"Wait... you were four years old when you were sold?" he gasped again in shock.

"Yes. And I know you were abandoned when you were four years old as well." she said.

"I barely remembered that day. I barely... remember my mother now." he said.

"Your father abandoned you, and my parents sold me for power. They didn't want us." she said.

"I know. That's what hurt most of all." he said softly.

"It took me years to move on from that. But I had friends to help me. My peerage mates. You had no one. We have different lives now. We could... help each other." she said to him as she approached him in a demure manner.

"I'd... like that." he said to her.

Momo took his hands in to hers as she leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips. A soft kiss that he returned, for several minutes. They eventually pulled apart from each other, as Momo hugged Shinji and placed her head on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck, his own arms wrapping around her body to hold her close.

"Tell me about yourself." Shinji asked her softly.

"As Sona Sitri's bishop, my abilities are being able to use magic. My primary magical ability is called Reverse." she explained.

"Reverse?" he asked.

"Yes. It turns the effects of any power or object into it's opposite. For example, if someone were to use an offensive attack on me, my Reverse spell would turn it into a healing attribute."

"Wow. That's creative."

"Thank you. I developed it myself."

She stepped back from him and raised her hands up before him, as a pair of silver bracelets appeared on her wrists.

"These bracelets are called Applause Wall. They are artificial Sacred Gears which enable me to create powerful barriers." she said. "There is something else you must know, Shinji-kun. As you know, you are Kaichou's Second Queen. As such, you will be expected to master several abilities. I will be training you in the use of magics. Yura will teach you to use your strength, and Tomoe will teach you to use your speed. And, of course, Tsubaki-san will instruct you on the duties and responsibilities of being a Queen."

She noticed his puzzlement as she said this.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Momo asked.

"Just... not used to all this, just yet." Shinji said.

"I know. It must be difficult for someone who is new to this to suddenly become accepting of it. It will take time, but we are here to help you."

"Thank you, Momo-chan. Uh... Momo-san!"

Momo smiled a little at that.

"You may call me Momo-chan, if you wish."

"Then... will you call me Shinji-kun, as well?"

Momo smiled before kissing Shinji on the cheek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

( _Two days later, Sona's private office_ )

"I actually should thank whoever is responsible for sending you here." Sona said to Shinji as they sat in her office.

"Really? Why?" Shinji asked, sitting on the opposite side of her desk.

"Because this is the liveliest I've ever seen Momo act. I see an emotional response from her on a daily basis. She is actually smiling. Because of you."

"Oh. Uh, thank you."

"It is because of this that her magical abilities have increased." she stated.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. As I explained to you during your orientation, a devils powers are dependant upon their emotional levels and their degree of control. Momo has always had excellent magical control, but her emotional strength has always been in question. This is mostly because of what happened with her family."

"I know. Momo told me that her parents sold her to a Devil in order to gain power." he said.

"Yes. It was my family that they sold her to, and my mother gave Momo to me as a birthday gift. I consider Momo to be a valuable friend and ally, even if it does not seem like it." she explained.

"Because you have an image to maintain." he said.

"Yes. Emotional restraint is a trait I learned from my parents. As such I have little reason to express my emotions. I inherited my families intellectual abilities, and while I have emotions, I do not often express them openly. I have yet to find someone to share my life with. Still, Momo's magical abilities have more than doubled, due to her interactions with you, and for that I thank you. And I don't have any trouble with you continuing your relationship with each other, so long as it does not affect your duties." she said.

"You're welcome, Kaichou. And thank you." he replied.


	3. Xenovia

_**SHINJI AND XENOVIA  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: A different telling of Shinji and Xenovia's relationship.

Idea from Pyromania101.

Authors notes:

If I didn't mention this before, these stories are about Shinji hooking up with different girls under different circumstances. And not hooking up with Rias or Akeno like in my other stories.

Also, it's important to know, that in some of these stories, the origin and status of Shinji will be different. In some stories, he might not have a Sacred Gear like Issei does. He might not be the central character like Rias is.

I'm trying different things here.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Xenovia Quarta woke up in a panic, practically jumping up in bed with a cold sweat on her forehead, her heart pounding like a jackhammer.

"No. No, it... it wasn't real." she whispered to herself as she got out of bed and stumbled through the darkness of her room and headed to the bathroom. She clicked the light on and her eyes grimaced at the brightness. She turned on the water faucet and splashed cold water onto her face. "It wasn't real, it wasn't, it wasn't real." she repeated as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Xen-chan? What's wrong?" a voice behind her said.

Xenovia looked back and instantly felt better as she saw her boyfriend and lover, Shinji Ikari, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He was dressed only in his white and black boxer shorts, while she herself was dressed in a gray cotton sports bra and loose shorts that she slept in for comfort.

Xenovia instantly ran to Shinji, burying herself in his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"Xen-chan, what is it?" Shinji asked as he wrapped his arms around the blue-haired young woman.

"Shinji-kun! I... it was horrible! I thought you had..." she cried.

"What, Xen-chan? What?" he asked as he held her tight.

"I thought you had left me... for Buchou." Xenovia cried.

"Buchou? But she has Issei, why would I..." he asked, confused.

"And Akeno-san." she added.

"What?" he gasped.

"And Asia-chan." she added again.

"I... I left you for **three** other women?" he gasped, clearly shocked by her words.

"Yes. I didn't want to believe it. But I saw it. I... I..." she began stuttering as her tears fell.

"Shh. It's okay, Xen-chan. It was just a bad dream. And I'm right here." he said softly as he held her tightly, caressing her back soothingly as he kissed her cheek gently.

"I don't want you to leave me, Shinji-kun." Xenovia cried, and Shinji could feel her tears on his chest.

"I won't, Xen-chan. I promise." he said as he turned off the bathroom light and escorted her back to their bed.

Still holding the former exorcist to him, Shinji crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over the both of them. Xenovia was holding on to him like a lifeline, her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, like she was an octopus. Shinji continued to caress her back and her hair soothingly as she slowly fell asleep against him.

Even in the blackness of their apartment, Shinji just continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking back to how they had come to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was little more than two years ago when Shinji was teleported to this world by the 12th Angel. He was only 14 years (and 9 months) old when he ended up in a world of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and all manner of supernatural creatures, that lay hidden from the human world. He was found by Rias Gremory, the young heiress to the Gremory Clan, and her best friend/queen Akeno Himejima, while he was half-dead after being dropped into this world by the 12th.

Rias offered Shinji a chance to live, as her servant. Though he had little reason to live, he didn't want to die. He agreed, and Rias resurrected him as her new Rook.

Possessing incredible physical strength and defensive abilities, Shinji became Rias's second Rook after Koneko Toujou, a young nekomata girl who had been left in Rias's care some time ago.

A few months later, Rias choose another peerage member, by the name of Yuuto Kiba, who became her first knight.

At that point, Rias didn't have a bishop, which Shinji wondered about. Rias only said that it was taken care of.

Shinji served Rias loyally for those two years, quickly earning the respect of his new master and his peerage mates. His physical strength increased in those two years, himself becoming three times stronger than when he first arrived in this world.

At the beginning of his third year at Kuoh, Shinji had just turned 17, and Rias gained two new members to her peerage. The first was Issei Hyodo, who was only a couple of months older than Shinji. At first Issei proved to be a dim-witted pervert who was obsessed with womens breasts and wanting to start his own harem. However, after he was killed by a Fallen Angel named Raynare, and resurrected by Rias as her new Pawn, a lot of things changed. Rias learned that Issei had a mid-Tier Longinus called Boosted Gear, on his left arm, that made him a threat to all kinds of supernatural beings, which is why Raynare attacked him. Issei became Rias' pawn, using up all of her 8 pawn pieces because of his Sacred Gear.

What's more, is that his personality changed. He proved to be kind, courageous and possessed a determination to help people.

He actually helped Shinji to help the others overcome their own personal demons, as it were, and become better people. This gained Issei the affection of Rias Gremory herself.

The second person was Asia Argento, a kindly blond-haired, green-eyed girl who had recently been excommunicated from the Church for healing a Devil. She possessed a unique Scared Gear called Twilight Healing, which enabled her to heal any injury and illness of any person or being, regardless of race. She had been called to Tokyo because she had been accepted to a new church, which was actually lead by a group of Fallen Angels. Shinji and Issei were the first ones to meet her, the trio becoming good friends, only to be attacked by Raynare and Kalawarner when they came to collect Asia.

While Asia was shocked to find out that Shinji and Issei were actually Devils, she was even more shocked to learn that the Fallen Angels were planning to kill her and take her Sacred Gear to use for their own purposes. They knocked the pair of Devils out and quickly kidnapped Asia.

Shinji and Issei, along with Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko arrived at the Church and battled the Fallen, which included Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt, along with the psychotic ex-priest Freed Sellzen, and several rogue priests who had fallen under the Fallen Angels evil influence.

After a hard fight, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt escaped and were later imprisoned by Azazel, the governor-general of the Fallen. Dohnaseek and Freed were killed, along with the rogue priests, and Asia was dying. To save her, Rias resurrected her as a Devil, even though she gave the blond haired ex-nun a choice to either be a Devil or die as a human.

Having witnessed Issei's and Shinji's heroism in trying to protect her, Asia chose to be reincarnated as a Devil to be with her friends. She became Rias' second bishop. Shinji became like a big brother to her, like he had with Koneko, while Issei became a really close friend.

A month later, the group went to the Familiars Dimension to get their own familiars.

Rias, Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko already had familiars, so Shinji, Asia and Issei were trying to get theirs.

Shinji was able to find a blue dragons egg, from which emerged a serpentine water dragon that he named Rei (after former Eva pilot Rei Ayanami), while Asia found an injured baby Sprite Dragon that she named Rassei. Issei didn't find a familiar in time before the portal to their world closed, which was disappointing to the young Boosted Gear wielder.

Two months before Riser Phenex's arrival to the clubhouse, the Church exorcists Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou arrived at Kuoh Academy looking for the stolen shards of the Excalibur sword, which had been taken by a rogue Fallen Angel named Kokabiel. While Issei and Irina were shocked to see each other, the former now a Devil and the latter a Church exorcist, since the both of them were former childhood friends, Shinji was immediately smitten with the blue-haired exorcist named Xenovia. Mostly because Xenovia reminded him of Rei Ayanami, whom he also had a crush on before being sent to this world.

While Xenovia initially rebuffed his affections, due to his being a Devil and herself raised to believe such emotions were sinful, she quickly came to see that Shinji was not what the Church had led her to believe. It was during their battle against the Genocidal Archbishop, Valper Galilei, and the battle-crazed Fallen Angel Kokabiel, that Xenovia and Irina were informed that God was dead.

While they did not believe it at first, the rogue archbishop and Rias confirmed it, as well as telling them that the original Satan, Lucifer the Morningstar, was also dead. Killed thousands of years ago during the last Great War.

Xenovia, while not willing to believe that God was dead, saw no reason why the Devils would tell them about Lucifer being dead as well.

It was a secret that both Heaven and the Underworld had kept from the Angels and Devils of their world. And the human world as well.

After destroying the Excalibur fragments that Kokabiel had stolen, and delivering their report to the Church, both Xenovia and Irina were excommunicated as heretics for finding out that God was dead.

The pair returned to Kuoh Academy two weeks later, where they accepted Rias's offer to join her peerage.

They did this for their own reasons.

Irina accepted Rias's offer because she wanted to be with Issei. Having reunited with her childhood friend brought up old feelings she had originally suppressed while an exorcist for the Church. That, and she found out that if she had accepted Michael's offer to be reincarnated as an Angel, she would not be able to be with Issei. Since if an Angel had 'impure' thoughts, they would not be able to remain as Angels, they would be 'Fallen'.

Xenovia accepted for the same reason, but she wanted to be with Shinji.

During their confrontation with Kokabiel and Galilei, Shinji was injured protecting her, even against the orders of his master.

Seeing that Shinji was both strong and honorable, despite not having a special Sacred Gear like Issei did, Xenovia wanted to see him again because there was something about him that made her heart 'flutter'. She had not thanked him for saving her life nearly a month before, and had tried to ignore what her heart was telling her. This was mostly because she had been raised by the Church her entire life and was taught that such things were a sin.

However, after meeting Shinji she began to see that such things, caring for someone, were not as sinful as she thought. Especially since the lines between good and evil were not so clear cut as she was lead to believe.

She came to see that despite being a Devil, Shinji wasn't an evil monster as some other Devils were. Xenovia became Rias' second knight, while Irina became Rias' third knight via Mutation Piece.

Realizing that Xenovia was socially inept, meaning that she lacked Common Sense due to her upbringing in the Church, Rias assigned Shinji to help Xenovia adjust to life in Kuou Town. This was mostly so that Xenovia didn't develop feelings for Issei.

Shinji agreed, much to Xenovia's happiness, which shocked Irina since she had never seen Xenovia so happy before. Especially at spending time with a boy.

Shinji helped Xenovia get accustomed to the modern world, which was a hefty subject since Xenovia didn't know anything about the world outside of the Church.

Popular culture was the most difficult thing to teach her, since it was one of the broadest subjects imaginable. There were dozens of different genres to cover, hundreds of thousands of movies, television shows, video games, comics and mangas, animes and cartoons. Then there were carnivals, theme parks, different types of toys for boys and girls, all genres of music, various types of fashion and cosmetics, politics, social media, various kinds of foods from different countries. Then there was the technological aspects: cars, computers, cellphones, iPads, etc. Not to mention thousands of years worth of history in various countries around the world.

The most difficult thing, however, was trying to teach Xenovia common sense since she had been limited to only the Church's teachings.

Xenovia found Shinji to be a wealth of information, constantly asking him questions about 'this and that'.

Shinji didn't mind her constant questioning. He liked being the only source of information the blue-haired exorcist had to rely on. Even if he didn't know everything.

And while Irina moved in with Issei, much like Rias, Akeno and Asia did, Xenovia moved in with Shinji at his apartment. Which ultimately became _their_ apartment.

The pair grew closer every day, which resulted in Shinji asking Xenovia to become his girlfriend after two weeks together. Xenovia happily said yes, enjoying the attention and affection he lavished on her. It made her feel things she didn't know were possible, even though she knew they were positive things. Her heart felt full and warm, and she felt herself finally being part of the world. Just like every other normal girl in Kuou she saw who had a boyfriend, and saw how happy they were.

While a part of her had originally thought that this was a selfish thing, she realized that it wasn't such a selfish thing to love someone and be loved by someone else.

This was where Shinji had given Xenovia her pet name of 'Xen-chan', which she liked.

But before the pair could consummate their feelings for each other, Riser Phenex had arrived.

It was then that Shinji and Xenovia learned that Rias had been promised to Riser when they were children, but Rias didn't want to marry him since he was arrogant, despicable, condescending and treated his servants like they were objects, not people.

Rias managed to convince her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, to hold an unofficial Rating Game, and that if she won she would not marry Riser.

Naturally, Riser didn't think Rias could win, even with a full peerage, and agreed.

Rias convinced her entire peerage to fight in this Rating Game, mostly because if Riser won, he would have joint-control over Rias's peerage, which meant he would make them do whatever he wanted, and they would most likely hate it. Such things being sexual in nature.

Shinji and Xenovia particularly hated that idea.

The group trained hard for the next ten days to get strong enough to defeat Riser and his peerage, who procrastinated most of the time due to their numerous success rate in previous battles.

Shinji and Xenovia trained together, developing an almost perfect synchronization (much like he and Asuka had preparing to fight the 7th Angel).

When the day of the Unofficial Rating Game arrived, Rias' and Risers' peerages were sent into a parallel dimension which was made to look like Kuoh Academy.

Shinji and Xenovia were sent to deal with the Chinese Rook Xuelan, and the Pawns Mira, Lie and Nel in the school gym.

Shinji dealt with the three Pawns while Xenovia dealt with Xuelan, surprising the quartet with their strength, speed and skill. They defeated them within a minute.

Yuuto Kiba defeated the pawns Shuriya, Marion and Burent in the forest with impressive ease.

Irina and Issei battled and defeated the bishops Ravel and Mihae, then defeated the Pawns Ni and Li with Koneko's help, outside the track and field area. Defeating them.

Akeno battled and defeated the Rook Isabela then took on the Queen Yubelluna near the track and field area as well. Defeating them both.

Yuuto battled and defeated the Knight Karlamine while Xenovia battled and defeated the other knight Siris, with Shinji's assistance.

Enraged by all this, Riser attacked and took out Irina, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia with his Phenex Fire Powers.

Upset at Riser's actions, Shinji, who had been knocked away to safety by Xenovia, followed the Phenex king to the school roof where he confronted Rias and Asia. The pair of kings were in the midst of a fierce battle, when Shinji and Issei ambushed Riser. Shinji attacked first, knocking Riser down off the roof and onto the ground, where he uprooted a large tree and smashed Riser with it, like a bat. He pressed his advantage as much as he could, punching and kicking Riser with all his strength. Riser recovered, however, and blasted Shinji with a full-strength Phenex flare, which eliminated the Rook.

However, that had been Shinji's plan all along. Shinji's distraction had enabled Issei to power up his attacks, and both he and Rias blasted Riser with her Power of Destruction and his Dragon Shot, and eliminated the Phenex King from the Rating Game in a joint-attack.

When Shinji awoke his head was laying in Xenovia's lap, who told Shinji that they had won the Rating Game, mostly thanks to his distracting Riser. Though Rias wanted to give Shinji a special reward, IE something intimate, Xenovia instead managed to get their master to just give them time off to themselves.

Rias did them one better. She set them up at an island resort with a private bungalow for a whole week.

In fact, Rias was in such a good mood, she gave her whole team a week off, anywhere they wanted to go.

Shinji and Xenovia spent the entire week alone with each other, resting, taking walks along the beach, swimming, and getting to know each other. It was on the third day of their vacation that their emotions peaked and they finally made love to each other.

Xenovia had never felt anything so incredible in her life. But more from the fact that there was an emotional attachment there as well.

Shinji loved her since he had first met her, and wanted to be with her. And now that he had her he wasn't going to let her go.

The pair made love every day until it was time for them to return to Kuoh.

When the pair finally returned it was obvious that they had become a couple. The rest of the Gremory peerage was happy for them, especially Irina and Issei. Irina because her friend/partner was finally happy, and Issei because now that Shinji had his own girl he wouldn't be going after the other women in Rias' peerage. Shinji didn't want a harem of lovers, he just wanted one.

Ever since then, the Rook and the Knight had been inseparable. Not that they hadn't been before, but since they had become official, they rarely if ever left each others side. Some people even started calling them 'The Newlyweds'. Not that Xenovia minded, she finally felt happy in her life.

While she has been dedicated to God and his teachings for nearly all her life, even to the point of religious fanaticism, she had never really felt whole. Like there was a part of her that yearned for a more personal connection. She couldn't get that with God, but she had found that in Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji looked over at the clock on his night stand, and saw that it was almost 6 in the morning.

He was glad that they didn't have school today, or any special activity with the Gremory peerage, so he could just lay in bed with Xenovia. The blue-haired Knight was still clinging to him tightly, even though she seemed to have a rather contented smile on her face.

"I'll never leave you, Xen-chan. I love you." he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"Mmmmm... love you... too..." a sleep-laden Xenovia whispered back.


	4. Xuelan

_**SHINJI AND XUELAN  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji gets made a reward in a bet between Rias and Riser, with the one who defeats him gets to keep him.

Idea from Pyromania101.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari gritted his teeth as he fended off another attack by the Phenex peerage.

He hated being popular.

His master, Rias Gremory, had made a deal with Riser Phenex over who would get Shinji Ikari, Messiah and savior of the world, depending on who won this Unofficial Rating Game.

The Game itself was to determine whether Rias would or would not marry Riser. However, the pair had a side-bet going as to who would get Shinji as a trophy.

Which meant that even if Rias's peerage won the Game, Shinji would belong to whichever member of Riser's peerage defeated him in single combat. The Gremory heiress hated to make that bet using Shinji as a pawn, which he was in the literal and figurative sense, but she figured that if Shinji were a target of most of Risers peerage, it would throw the whole group off their game and allow her to defeat Riser on more even terms.

Rias and Riser had an uneven amount of peerage members, so having several of them target Shinji made tactical sense.

Not that Rias liked it in any way.

 _'Rias-sama's pawn has retired_.' Grayfia announced and Shinji weakly looked over to see Raynalle vanishing when Xuelan defeated her.

The Chinese fighter soon noticed him and began running towards him.

Shinji tried to stand up, but the pain was too intense. He thought that Xuelan would take him out immediately and would then get to do whatever she wanted with him while Rias was married off to Raiser.

However, the Chinese Rook stopped right next to him and using her foot she rolled him onto his back. She stood over him and looked at his face with an anticipating expression.

"You have no idea how much I was looking forward to this, Shinji-san. I wanted to fight you, defeat you, and then have my fun with you. But if I finish you off now, then it won't be satisfying for me." She stated with a smirk and she took out a small vial of her Phoenix Tears.

Shinji stared at her in shock, realizing what she was going to do: administer her Phoenix Tears to him so that she could fight him at his full strength. However, he was even more shocked when she popped the top of the vial and poured the healing liquid into her own mouth. Her cheeks bulged slightly as she bent down to him, taking the back of his head in her hand, and pressed her lips to his mouth. She forced his mouth open with her tongue and Shinji felt the Phoenix Tears pour into his mouth and down his throat. But even once the liquid had entered his body, Xuelan continued kissing Shinji, as her tongue caressed both his tongue, and his teeth. As if she were counting his teeth while moaning into his mouth.

The healing serum surged through his body, the pain slowly fading and his body healing within just a few seconds. She pulled away from his lips, reluctantly, and he felt completely healed, he stood up as Xuelan faced him.

"Get ready, Shinji-kun!" she smirked, getting into a fighting stance.

She charged at him and attempted to strike him in the head, but he ducked and she punched a hole in the wall of the school instead.

She pulled her fist out from the wall and advanced towards him. Since Xuelan was too focused on fighting him, she didn't even consider the possibility that he had promoted himself into a stronger piece and thought that she had the upper hand.

Shinji raised his arms up, getting ready to fight her. He was confident that his promotion gave him enough strength to block her attacks.

But being a man, he couldn't help but think that Xuelan was very pretty and felt a little bad about hitting her. But he had to defeat her in order to save Rias from being married to Raiser.

Xuelan attacked once again, throwing punches and kicks in a furious onslaught of pure strength. She tried to kick him in the head, the face, the chest, the legs, even his feet. But Shinji dodged or blocked her attacks with an ease she didn't realize right away. It wasn't until she threw a roundhouse kick to his head that she realized her mistake. And she realized this, right as he caught her foot. She was surprised when her kick didn't have any effect on him, but was shaken out of it when he pulled on her leg, bringing her towards him, her arms suddenly pinned against her sides by strong arms. She gasped when she realized Shinji had her back pressed against his chest, a warm breath whispering in her ear.

"I thank you for healing me, Xuelan," he said into her ear, causing her to blush a little. "For that, I won't ruin your beautiful features, despite what you have done to my teammates. But I won't lose, either. You should have just eliminated me when you had the chance." He told her as his golden gauntlet gripped her shoulder, the Chinese fighter suddenly feeling very weak, to the point she was starting to vanish from sight. But right before she vanished, she heard Shinji say one last thing. "And thank you, for such a sweet kiss."

Suddenly, Xuelan made her move. She threw her head back and knocked him in the face with the back of her head.

Shinji stumbled back, reeling from the impact as he released her.

"I apologize for that, Shinji-kun. But I am not finished just yet." she said with a smile, despite how weak she was. "Allow me to reveal my trump card."

She slammed her hands together as a golden glow enveloped her body. A flash of light later, Shinji suddenly realize that she had changed. What's more is that she had changed into a more adult version of herself.

Xuelan was now dressed in a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents at the bottom, a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt, red goes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. The outfit was a lot more revealing than her previous blue dress, however, Xuelan also looked more mature than she did previously. More shapely and curvaceous, as well as taller and more athletic.

"Wha..." Shinji gasped as she saw her.

"Do you like my real form, Shinji-kun?" Xuelan asked as she winked at the young man.

"Yeah." he gasped at seeing her like this. She looked even sexier than before. "But... why do you look like Chun Li from Street Fighter?"

At hearing that, Xuelan frowned.

"Those bastards from CAPCOM plagiarized my original look, and changed it just enough that the world would think they were being original. Though, I like this dress better. Really accentuates my real figure. Yes?" she asked as she ran her hands down the sides of her body.

"Oh, definitely. But... I still can't let you win." he said.

"Oh, don't worry, Shinji-kun. You won't have to let me do anything." she said with a smirk.

Smiling, the Chinese rook exploded towards Shinji, punching and kicking him with incredible strength, speed and lightning fast moves that shocked Shinji.

 _She's so much more powerful in this form!_ Shinji thought as he was furiously beaten back by the sexy Chinese Rook. _She's more than Queen-level! I won't last much longer! I need to end this... by helping Buchou!_

Shinji barely dodged her latest kick, lunging towards her in order to take her out with one shot, only for her to retaliate, quickly grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him square on the lips. Shinji was stunned enough to allow her to sucker punch him in the gut, then tripping him onto his back. She dove towards him, getting ready for the knockout punch to his head, which Shinji saw was her shapely rear end coming towards his face.

 _Only one shot!_ Shinji thought as he quickly turned his dragon shot, which he had intended for Xuelan, towards where Rias and Riser were fighting it out. Fortunately, Riser had his back to him, allowing Shinji to fire off a shot directly to his back.

He didn't see the shot connect to Riser, as his entire world blacked out suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji blinked his eyes open, and found himself staring back at the lovely face of Xuelan, his head in her lap.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Xuelan, back in her younger form, said as she smiled at him, gently stroking his hair.

"Xuelan. I'm... did we... what happened? Did Riser win?" he asked.

"No. Your master, Rias Gremory, won the Rating Game. You actually managed to shoot Riser in the back, distracting and injuring him enough for Miss Gremory to blow his head off with her Power of Destruction. He isn't dead, but it was a legitimate Knock Out. However, because I defeated you before your master could win... you are now mine!" she said with a smile.

Shinji looked over and saw Akeno, Rias and Asia staring down at him, a sad and worried look on their faces. He looked over and saw the other members of Rias peerage sitting around on a bunch of comfortable couches.

"Buchou?" Shinji asked his master. Or, former master.

(Sigh) "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm afraid she is right. That was part of the agreement." Rias said. "Even though Riser was defeated... thanks to you, Shinji-kun... Xuelan defeated you before he was beaten. So..."

"I belong to her now." Shinji realized.

"Yup." Xuelan smirked happily as she held Shinji close to her.

"Being considered property, sucks!" Shinji said.

"Oh, don't worry, Shinji-kun. It has it's benefits." the Chinese Rook said sweetly.

Shinji looked at Rias with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry, Buchou. Maybe if I was faster in shooting Riser in the back..."

"You didn't shoot Riser in the back. You shot him in the ass!" Issei laughed.

"I... did?" Shinji asked.

"Yup! Right up Main Street!" the Red Dragon King laughed.

"Right up...!" Shinji gasped as he noticed the rather irritated look on Risers face, both at Shinji for having shot him and Issei for bringing it up.

"But that's not important right now." Xuelan said as she grabbed Shinji's hand.

Riser growled as his Rook said that.

"What's important is what I have planned for you, Shinji-kun." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After bidding a tearful farewell to his friends (with Akeno warning Xuelan to take care of Shinji or face her wrath), Xuelan created a mandala portal back to her private quarters in the Phenex Territory.

Once back in her private quarters, which is patterned after the royal bedchambers of the ancient Chinese Emperors, Xuelan explains her true intentions to Shinji.

"You... want to marry me?" he gasped.

"Yes. I've had a crush on you for years, and now that I've got you... I'm not going to pass this chance up. I've already talked to my parents, and they are in full support of this." she explained.

To say Shinji was stunned would have been an understatement.

"So... how do we begin?" he asked.

"I plan to introduce you to my parents in a few days to go over plans for the wedding. Until then..." she smiled.

Xuelan serves Shinji a special tea she had brewed, which would give him stamina and well as bring him to full arousal, and then subjects him to a marathon romp.

As she screws his lights out, both in her younger form and her adult form, all while screaming that she loves him, Shinji, despite the pain of being nearly crushed by her "thunder thighs", begins to think that perhaps being Xuelan's husband might not be so bad after all, and that he may one day grow to love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Took me a while to get this finished, mostly because I've been working on so many things, like my updates for my other stories.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little story. There will be other one-shots involving Xuelan. As she is one of my favorite DxD characters.

Next up: Irina Shidou.


	5. Irina

_**SHINJI AND IRINA**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Irina meet and become lovers, despite being on opposite sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irina Shidou was mad. No, _furious_ would have been a better word.

Her oldest childhood friend, Issei Hyodou, someone she had once held feelings for, was now a servant to the gorgeous young heiress named Rias Gremory, who was also a Devil. What's more is that she was an exorcist for the Church, and wielded the power of Excalibur Mimic to destroy evil.

She should have been upset by that alone, but when she had confronted the Devil heiress about staying out of their way while they hunted for the missing Excalibur shards, she found herself facing her oldest childhood friend in one-on-one combat, while her partner, Xenovia Quarta, faced off against Yuuto Kiba.

It was during the battle that Issei proved to be not only a skilled fighter, which shocked Irina, but she also found out about his deadly, and perverted, technique.

Even though Koneko had warned them about Issei's 'Dress Break' technique, Irina had succumbed to it and was now completely naked as her battle attire had been destroyed simply by Issei touching her.

She was sitting on the grass of the Kuoh School grounds, just naked save for a couple shreds of her battle attire, and just crying.

Issei had taken the 'Dress Break' spell off, but Irina was still upset at him. She should have been upset at herself, for not listening to the young neko-girl who had blatantly told her about his 'evil' technique, but mostly at herself for not being quick enough to avoid the attack, but moreso that she didn't have any other clothes with her.

"Here." a voice said to her.

Irina looked up and saw that the young and handsome Rook, named Shinji Ikari, had wrapped a large blanket around her shoulders.

The chestnut-haired girl looked up at Shinji and froze, a sudden blush spreading over her cheeks as she stared at the blue-eyed, brown-haired teenager.

"Irina!" Xenovia snapped.

"Huh? What?" the violet-eyed, chestnut-haired girl asked.

"I asked if you were alright. You've been staring off into space for at least 30 seconds." the blue-haired exorcist said.

"I... have?" she asked.

"Yes, you have. Now, come with me, Irina Shidou." Rias Gremory said. "I'll be happy to replace what my servant has destroyed."

"At what cost?" Irina asked.

"Well... considering how you were beaten by my servant, consider this recompense." Rias said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Akeno was replacing Irina's battle attire, Irina herself sat in a Kuoh Academy school uniform while sitting in the main room of the Occult Research Club. Issei and Kiba are being healed by Asia and Rossweisse, while Rias explains to Irina and Xenovia who they all are.

"I have heard about you, Rias Gremory. But I don't know who your peerage members are. Who are all of you?" Irina asked.

"Well, I am the King of this unique little group. Akeno is my Queen, my second recruit and my best friend. Koneko is a nekomata, a cat demon, and the youngest member of my peerage. She was my second recruit. Kiba was my third recruit, and I thank the Church for giving me the opportunity to recruit him." Rias said.

Irina seemed to scowl at that.

"Rossweisse was my fourth recruit who actually came to me after a falling out with Odin." Rias stated.

"Odin? You mean..." Xenovia started to ask.

"The king of Asgard, yes. It was beneficial to me, since he caused so much trouble for Rossweisse that she just could not serve him anymore." Rias said.

"I... don't understand. Odin is a god. He is kind, honorable, noble. He..." Irina started to say.

"Is none of those things in real life!" Rossweisse spat out suddenly. "He is a perverted, inconsiderate, dunken lecher who is an embarrassment to all Asgardians! I served him for three years, and my patience was worn thin by his constant trouble making, leaving me to deal with the fallout! He... ARGH!"

Rossweisse grunted in disgust as she stormed out of the room.

"Don't worry, she'll be back in a couple minutes. Just needs to clear her head." Rias said to the pair. "Anyway, Shinji was my sixth recruit after he came here from another universe. Issei was my seventh recruit after a Fallen Angel tried to kill him. And Asia was my eighth recruit after we saved her from a group of Fallen Angels who were trying to get her Sacred Gear. And that's everyone."

Irina's head cocked to the side, realizing Rias had missed something. But before she could ask, something else caught her attention.

"Wait... what do you mean 'came from another universe'?" Irina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Xenovia asked.

Rias sighed. "If the Church had actually bothered to teach you more than just what they thought you should believe in, I wouldn't have to explain this in detail. Throughout the vast infinity of space and time, there are a seemingly unlimited number of alternate dimensions. In these dimensions are different versions of us. Imagine if you were a different person. Not a church exorcist, but a normal girl. Or how about a world where you were a vampire? Or a werewolf? Or a catgirl? Or even a witch, a succubus, a centaur, a Fallen Angel, or an Angel from birth? Or what about an alien from another planet? Or a rich movie star? Or what if you were a different race altogether? Like an African-American? Or a Chinese girl? What about Hindu?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it!" Irina snapped.

"Every decision that you make, that everyone makes, creates an alternate reality, one in which the choices that you and others decided on, create the world you live in. Now imagine billions of people making these kinds of decisions every day for thousands of years. This also includes Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and all other kinds of supernatural beings. So, we're really talking about trillions and trillions of alternate realities."

Irina's head seemed to be buzzing around trying to comprehend all that.

Rias then pointed to the young man with the brown hair and blue eyes who appeared to be making snacks.

"About a year ago, Shinji-kun fell through a strange creature that could access other dimensions, falling through other universes, crashing hard on the school grounds, and right in front of my Club House. He was nearly dead and dying fast, so... I made him an offer. To be part of a team, of a family, again. And he accepted." she said.

 _Dead and dying?_ Irina thought. "But... if he was from another universe... another dimension... why not do the right thing and offer to send them back to his world?" she asked. "Or is that not what Devils do?"

"1 - I'm not powerful enough to do that. 2 - The Maous have no authority in other dimensions, so they couldn't have helped. 3 - After talking to Shinji about his life, I realized that he didn't want to go back, which is the real reason I offered him a place in this world on my peerage."

"You made him your slave." Xenovia said.

"I couldn't have helped him otherwise. I'm not as evil as the Devils you may have heard of, but I am not a charity." Rias said.

Irina continued to steal glances at Shinji. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I was able to make Shinji into my second Rook, though what happened to him was rather... unique." Rias said.

"What do you mean 'unique'?" Irina asked, still looking at Shinji.

"He was part Angel." she said.

"What?" she gasped in shock.

"Let me explain. In Shinji's world, he was a pilot for a giant mechanoid used by the government to battle creatures called Angels. He's not really sure if they were biblical Angels, that's just what they were called by his government. They weren't sure if they were aliens or something else. What he had been told was that they were creatures that the ancient people of his world thought were so powerful they had no other description for them except Angels. They might have been a variant of them, but anyway, Shinji was affected by their power when he was a baby. The Angelic energies were still in him when I tried to turn him into a Devil, not to mention how weak he was physically when he was brought here, so it almost didn't work. He almost died. It took several weeks to properly heal his body after I turned him into my Rook. But because of that, he ended up stronger than I thought he would have normally."

Irina continued to look at Shinji, who brought over a tray of food to them.

"Tea?" Shinji asked.

"T-thank you." Irina said with a blush as she accepted the tea.

"Thank you." Xenovia said, accepting her cup.

Irina's mind was racing at hearing all this. Mostly because she was trying to wrap her head around concepts she had only thought to be myth. But they were real.

"Interesting. And how strong is Shinji as a Rook? You said he was stronger than normal?" Xenovia asked as Shinji went over to the others to offer them some snacks.

"Yes. He would have normally been 100-times stronger than he originally was. But because of his Angelic energies, he ended up three times stronger than a normal Rook." Rias said.

"So he is capable of lifting objects 300 times his own size?" Irina asked.

"Correct." Rias said.

"And what purpose does he serve on your peerage? Enforcer? Bodyguard?" she asked, seeing the potential for someone like that.

"Cook." Rias said.

"What?" Irina gasped.

"Shinji-kun is our groups cook. He is also a good housekeeper. He actually finds it to be a relaxing endeavor." Rias said with a shrug.

"That... seems to be a waste of potential." Xenovia said.

"Shinji isn't a violent or aggressive person. But he follows orders and is more than willing to help whenever he is needed."

Irina was listening intently to all this. Having heard of the Evil Piece system, she was naturally curious about them.

"What are the qualities of these pieces?" Irina asked.

"Yes. What can The Queen, The Knight, The Bishop, The Rook, and The Pawns do, exactly?" Xenovia asked, trying to get clarification.

"Well, that's easy to explain. The Queen piece is the most powerful, possessing all the attributes of the other pieces. Strength, speed, magic usage. They are worth nine pawns, though most Piece sets only get 8 pawns. The Knight piece is worth three pawns, and gives a person incredible speed and agility. However, their weakness is low defense so they have keep moving if they don't want to be injured or killed. The Bishops are powerful magic users, and are worth three pawns as well. However, if they use their powers too much at one time, they are left vulnerable because they have to wait for their powers to reenergize. Of course, that varies as well. The Rooks are the physically strongest of the set, gaining superhuman strength and defensive power, and are worth five pawns. But they're not very quick and can be defeated by high speed opponents. As for the Pawns themselves, there are only 8 in any set, and the only power they have is the power of Promotion. Meaning, that they can promote themselves to a higher piece like a Rook or a Knight when in enemy territory, or if I give them permission to do so." Rias explained.

For her own sake, Rias did not tell the pair about the Mutation Piece, or how many she had, since they did not ask about it.

Irina then realized something she had momentarily forgotten.

"You miscounted." Irina said.

"I did?" Rias asked.

"Yes. You skipped a fifth servant." she said, counting on her fingers.

"Technically you are correct. My fifth servant is Gasper Vladi, my first bishop. She is a dhampir, a half-human vampire who possesses a very unique power, to stop time."

"Stop time?"

"Yes. But because of how she was treated by her family, she is a strong introvert, which makes her power uncontrollable right now. So she has been under lock and key ever since. She actually agreed to this before I met Shinji and the others. That's why I didn't mention her before, because she's not active on my peerage."

"I see." Irina said.

"So anyway, to recap: Akeno is my first servant and my Queen. Koneko is my second servant and my First Rook. Kiba is my third servant and my First Knight. Rossweisse is my fourth servant and my Second Knight. Gasper is my fifth servant and my First Bishop. Shinji is my sixth servant and my Second Rook. Issei is my seventh servant and only Pawn. And Asia is my eighth servant and my Second Bishop."

"Interesting." Irina said, still stealing glances at Shinji.

"So, what will you do now?" Rias asked.

"We still have our mission to preform." Xenovia said. "We are here to locate the stolen Excalibur fragments that were take from the Church."

"And you want us to stay out of your way while you preform this mission. I get it." Rias said.

"We do not need your assistance, nor your interference." Irina said.

"I understand." Rias said. "But please note that we are here if you require aid."

"Here you go." Akeno said as she returned with Irina's battle attire in her hands.

"Thank you." Irina said, more out of reflex than actual gratitude. Her parents had raised her to be polite, so she replied.

Getting up from the couch the pair made their way over to the door, where Shinji was waiting for them. He had a bag of snacks in his hands, one for each of them.

"Here. I made you some snacks for your trip." he said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Irina said, more emotion in her voice than before, even as she blushed while accepting the first bag.

"Yes. Thank you." Xenovia added as she accepted the second bag. "These snacks are not enchanted are they?"

"Xenovia!" Irina snapped.

"No. They have sugar and cinnamon in them, but no magics." Shinji said.

"Very well. Thank you." Xenovia said.

The pair headed out, though Irina seemed to linger a little bit. Xenovia seemed to catch this.

"Is something wrong?" Xenovia asked her partner.

"What? No! I... I'm fine."

"Are you certain? Seeing your childhood friend who is now a Devil, and you keep blushing whenever that Rook is around. Are you certain nothing is wrong?" Xenovia asked.

Irina blushed, knowing that something was very wrong. When she had been a child, she and Issei would play together. She found it a little insulting that he thought she was a boy back then. But now that was not the case. She was clearly a girl, even though she wasn't as endowed as certain other girls, like Rias Gremory and her Queen Akeno. She had to wonder if it was magic that had made them that way. Or their Devil heritage.

That, and she was a teenager. Human emotions ran rampant in teenagers, mostly because of hormones and puberty and all that. It was something that she had been taught to suppress, in order to serve God all the more. But that doesn't mean she wasn't curious.

The pair left the Occult Research Club to continue their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days caused a significant change in what Irina and Xenovia knew and believed.

The pair had been searching all over Kuoh Town for the missing Excalibur fragments, but quickly found themselves without leads or clues to their disappearance. They eventually ran low on funds, and places to rest, so they were forced to accept help from Rias's peerage.

Mostly from Shinji, Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Rossweisse.

Irina naturally wanted to partner up with Shinji, while Xenovia seemed interested in working for Issei.

Rias and the others eventually found themselves fighting against Valper Galilei, the genocidal archbishop in charge of 'Project Holy Sword', for which he was banished from the Church. Galilei had enlisted the aid of foul-mouthed stray exorcist Freed Sellzen. However, both of them were being used by the leader of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel, who wanted to use them to start a war between the Three Factions.

It was during this unfortunate confrontation that Kokabiel revealed that God, and Lucifer, were dead, and that he was going to be the new ruler of everything once Heaven and the Underworld were wiped out.

Thanks to the aid of Rias and her peerage, Galilei and Freed were killed, but Kokabiel disappeared, knowing that his plans were still intact.

Rias confirmed what Kokabiel had said, which made Irina and Xenovia begin to question why the Church would keep this from her.

It was during this confrontation that Shinji had saved Irina from being killed by Freed, who had morphed into his Chimera form to kill as many Devils as he could. Irina had then injured Freed enough for Xenovia and Kiba to kill him. Rossweisse had been the one to kill Galilei, while Koneko and the others retrieved the Excalibur fragments that Kokabiel had been responsible for stealing.

Despite everything that had happened, Irina was both glad and saddened at these turn of events. She had expected some trouble when she was sent after the fragments, but nothing like this.

Irina and Xenovia eventually returned to the Church in order to get to the bottom of this.

Two weeks later, the pair returned to Kuoh Academy.

The pair had been excommunicated from The Church, at having learned their secrets, and the fact that God is dead, the pair return to Kuoh Academy in order to get on with their lives.

Mostly because the Church attempted to capture and brainwash them because they believed the pair to be corrupted by the lies of the Devils.

However, Griselda Quarta, Xenovia's sword master and legal guardian, arrived and admonished the Church for their actions. More so for what they tried to do to two people who had been more loyal to the Church than anyone else. But now that the Church had tried to hurt them, brainwashing them and the like, as well as keeping the truth from them about God and everything else, like Project Holy Sword, which Griselda wasn't too happy about, and so she gave the girls the choice to do what they wanted.

Xenovia and Irina choose to leave. While still believing in Gods teachings, they could not stay with the Church for realizing the many sins in which they had committed.

They returned to Japan where they sought out Rias Gremory, and accepted her offer to make them Devils on her peerage.

Xenovia becomes Rias's ninth servant, her second Knight via Mutation Piece.

She chooses to serve Rias because she has been betrayed by the Church despite her years of service. Her blind dedication and lack of understanding only enabled them to manipulate and control her. She had since decided that she would give the world a gift of her own creation: a strong child born of the strongest person she could find: Issei Hyoudou!

Irina becomes Rias's tenth servant, her third Rook via Mutation Piece.

Irina's reason for joining Rias's peerage is more because she is realizes how ignorant she has been and how much the Church has kept from her. She had been lied to and manipulated for their own purposes, but more than that, she finds that she is attracted to Shinji Ikari, who is considered part-Angel, but also because he is kind, hard-working and a good person.

"Welcome to the Peerage of Rias Gremory." Rias said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Six months later)

Irina sighed contentedly as she snuggled up to her boyfriend, Shinji Ikari, while the pair laid in bed.

Irina had fallen hard for Shinji, the half-Angel Rook from another dimension reciprocating her feelings, much to her joy.

When Irina and Xenovia had returned to Kuoh, Shinji was the first to show how happy he was to see them. Irina was glad of this, since her feelings for him were driving her crazy, and having him not reciprocate them would have been terrible for her. Shinji had actually been attracted to Irina because she reminded him of a certain red-haired German Eva pilot from his universe. Xenovia had actually reminded him of The First Child, but he still had feelings for Asuka. Even if she didn't really care that much for him when he was teleported to this world. Shinji told Irina about Asuka, and his life as an Eva pilot in more detail than Rias had. Irina listened intently and understood, and was glad that Shinji could accept her for her and not as someone else.

The pair started dating the same week Irina and Xenovia moved to Kuoh, and remained close ever since.

Xenovia had started to move in on Issei, which Akeno, Asia and even Rias seemed to resent, but which Irina found funny. Apparently Xenovia wanted to give birth to a strong child, as a gift to the world, and had chosen Issei to be the father of said child. Irina just let it pass, seeing as she had already set her sights on Shinji, and Shinji wanted a relationship that was more than just sexual.

It was in their second month of dating that Irina moved into Shinji's apartment, the pair ending up sleeping together in their third month, giving their virginities to each other. They took their time to get to know each other, finding a bond between themselves that was more than simple physical attraction. Irina kept her faith, as it were, to Gods teachings, and didn't try to force them onto Shinji.

It was shortly after their battle against Kokabiel and his agents, that Shinji actually pulled a special request from Michael the archangel, and made it possible for Irina, Xenovia and Asia to pray without taking any pain or injury. That only made Irina love him more.

Irina was content and at peace, because she had found someone who loved her as much as she loved him. She also found that his love filled her more than her belief or devotion to God, because she had him to physically be there to give it to her.

She didn't know what future they would have, but she was sure they would be together for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Probably not what you were expecting, but I wrote this up pretty quickly. It was mostly based off of something else that I wrote for my Evangelion/Highschool DxD stories, so I hope you liked it.

I'm not sure if I will continue this pairing, but I do take requests. This is mostly because Irina is usually paired up with Issei, or has feelings for him in canon, despite that she was originally made into an Angel by Michael. I choose to make her a Devil because it would be easier to pair her up with Shinji, and I made Shinji into a super Rook because I hadn't done that before. (I think) It's never stated just how strong a Rook is, so I just used the basic idea of making someone 100 times stronger, and then amplifying that three times with Shinji. He is the THRID Child, after all.

Not sure who will be next, so, stay tuned.


End file.
